


All's Fair in Love and Mario Kart

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gaming, Girlfriends - Freeform, Mario Kart, Revenge, lilanetteweek, mari the merciless, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Lilanette Week: playing video gamesLila and Mari and playing video games, and Marinette has no mercy.





	

"Noooooo!!!!" Lila whined, throwing her controller down on the couch beside her. She crossed her arms and pouted at Marinette. 

Her girlfriend didn't even notice. She was too absorbed in the thrill of victory. "Ha-ha!" Marinette fist-pumped the air. "I won! Marinette on the controller is off the hook!" And there was the stupid catchphrase that Tom had passed on to the dork who Lila usually adored. Not quite as much adoration at the moment though.

"Damn it, Mari, just let me win once!"

Marinette gave an evil smirk. "All's fair in love and Mario Kart."

Lila groaned, shoving Marinette away when she tried to lean in for a victory kiss. 

"I'll beat you yet," Lila warned, already picking the controller back up, ready for another round.

"We'll see."

....

Marinette was yards from the victory line, she could almost hear Peach's triumphant noises for the seventh time that day. In fact, she was fairly certain she was going to beat her personal best on this particular Rainbow Road.

Just as she cleared the last obstacle, a shell warning popped up on the screen. She gasped. "No...." She glanced over at her girlfriend who was wearing a wicked smirk. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh but I just did, Bella." Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, Marinette watched as Peach was struck by the blue shell, instantly flipping, losing her lead just enough for Daisy to close the gap and steal the gold.

Marinette finished the race, but then sat numbly. "You blue-shelled me."

Lila smirked, leaning over Marinette's shoulders. "Oh, poor darling, did I break your victory streak?" Lila leaned close to whisper in Marinette's ear, "All's fair in love and Mario Kart, remember?"

"You blue-shelled me," Marinette repeated, still seemingly in shock.

Lila began to panic, unsure what to do as Marinette sat there, staring blankly at the controller in her hands. Lila retracted her arms. Had she inadvertently broken her girlfriend by winning?

"Bella? Are you okay?"

Marinette seemed to consider this, but after a moment, she grinned. "Lila, I'm so proud of you! That was absolutely merciless! This is fantastic!"

Lila must have looked as lost as she felt because Marinette, thankfully, continued.

"Don't you see? Now that you are capable of defeating me I can train you to take down online gamers worldwide! Together we'll dominate the online gaming world!" Marinette's bright blue eyes were twinkling at the thought of global domination. 

Lila stared at her adorable girlfriend, and then she burst out laughing. "Oh, Bella, I forget how much of a nerd you are sometimes. It's very cute." She leaned over and kissed Marinette briefly. "I'd be happy to take over the world as long as I have you by my side." 

Marinette beamed back at her. "Excellent! We begin with Mecha Strike III."

**Author's Note:**

> Revenge is underrated. If you enjoyed, please let me know.


End file.
